Let There Be Love
by IsadoraMcDowell
Summary: Una noche especial en la cueva india. NeilTodd.


**Let There Be ****Love**

* * *

_Who kicked a hole in the sky _

_so the heavens would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun _

_in a world come undone at the seams?_

_Let __there be love _

Una melodía suave inundaba la cueva india. Todd ocultaba su rostro sonrojado en el perfecto cuello de Neil, podía sentir su aroma y si se acercaba lo suficiente podía sentir la suavidad de su piel. Eran como un sueño

No le importaba como habían llegado a esa situación. Su madre siempre le decía que lo importante no era el viaje sino el destino, ahora lo comprobaba no estuvo consciente cuando sus sentimientos se salieron de control y tampoco cuando Neil comenzó a corresponderle.

Lo único que parecía tener sentido eran la manos en su cintura, la respiración acompasada que a veces golpeaba su cuello y envíaba descargas eléctricas al resto del cuerpo. Esos ojos que lo miraban con una ternura infinita y amor. Un amor que pensó nadie le profesaría jamás, demostrando que lo adoraba tanto como el.

Cerro los ojos, deseando sentir ese momento con todo su ser, guardalo en su memoria, hacerlo imborrable. Acomodo su rostro y se aferro mas al cuello de Neil, deseando no se pararse nunca. En respuesta el mayor esparció pequeños besos sobre su cabello. Todo era perfecto y real.

_I hope the weather is calm _

_as you sail up your heavenly stream_

_Suspended clear in the sky _

_are the words that we sing in our dreams_

_Let there be love_

El tiempo transcurrió entre melodías y besos cortos en los labios, entre sonrisas y suspiros enamorados. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en un mejor lugar en el mundo que ese. Estaban donde querían estar con quien querían estar, la persona amada.

Neil tomo el rostro de Todd delicadamente por la barbilla. Lo miro, examinándolo con amor, queriendo grabar todos sus rasgos en su memoria. Detuvo la observación en los labios curveados y rosas que tanto deseo le provocaban y le sabían a gloria. Los beso con cuidado y adoración. Despues dirigio sus propios labios hacia los oídos de su novio.

_Come on baby blue_

_Shake up your tired eyes_

_the__ world is waiting for you_

_May all your dreaming _

_fill the empty sky_

Todd tembló ante la voz que le cantaba al oido. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado cuando esos labios que le cantaban bajaron hacia su cuello esparciendo besos por toda su extensión. Fijo mas sus agarre al cuello de Neil e hizo su rostro para atrás dejando mas espacio para los besos que recibía.

Pronto la cueva era demasiado calurosa para los dos, la ropa comenzaba ha estorbar. Neil había encontrado el camino hacia su pecho por debajo de la camisa y lo hacia suspirar mientras lo acariciaba cadenciosamente y besaba su cuello.

No podía contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta y menos sus manos que se rebelaban ante el negándose a estar quitas y acariciaban la espalda de Neil buscando un poco de piel disponible. Rápidamente la encontraron, estaba fría aunque solo el exterior, por dentro estaba ardiendo.

Usando sus habilidades, Neil había despojado a Todd de toda la parte de arriba, este intentaba hacer lo mismo de una forma más torpe. Se fundieron en un acalorado beso que los llevo hasta el improvisado lecho que había en la cueva.

La necesidad se hacia mas fuerte, los gemidos también. Todd podía sentir las manos de Neil por todo su cuerpo, tocando lugares que no habían sido tocados jamás. El mayor dejo de besar sus labios para bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a los rosados pezones que reclamaban su atención.

Un jadeo especialmente fuerte, le hizo saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Dejo de pensar y se entrego al placer que le estaba dando a su compañero, su boca torturaba un pezón mientras una de sus manos hacia lo mismo con su gemelo. La otra mano iba dirigiéndose mas abajo.

Todd reacciono con un gemido de sorpresa y espanto. "Ne-il" los ojos del menor lo miraban temerosos. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente, no harían nada que el otro no deseara. Por esa noche ya había sido suficiente con su declaración y todo lo que vino después.

_But if it makes you happy_

_Keep on clapping_

_Just remember I'll be by your side_

_A__nd if you don't let go, _

_it's gonna pass you by_

"No te preocupes, no haremos nada que no quieras" lo beso y su mano subió hasta acariciar su cabello. Todd, estaba inseguro, por supuesto que quería ir más allá pero su mente se debatía entre lo que quería y lo que pensaba que era lo correcto, al mismo tiempo no quería decepcionar a Neil.

Lo miro y dando un suspiro tomo una decisión. Detuvo la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y la dirigió a su cintura en una clara señal para el otro de que podía continuar. Neil lo miro haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, Todd asintió con seguridad, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

Se besaron, el menor pudo sentir ese par de manos que le hacían temblar acariciando sus muslos ya desnudos. Había quedado completamente desnudo ante el mayor, que lo miraba con fascinación. Antes de continuar, Neil se separo para que ambos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono hasta que las hábiles manos de Neil encontraron la virgen entrada. La acaricio con un par de dedos, arrancado gemidos necesitados del cuerpo debajo de el. Penetro la entrada con sus dedos, preparándolo para la intromisión de su miembro.

Todd gemía fuertemente ante la oleada de sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando. No podía creerlo, era su primera vez y con el chico que amaba. Su cuerpo se tenso ante la invasión, pero se acostumbro pronto, el solo hecho de saber que era Neil el que estaba provocando todo eso en el, le ayuda a relajarse.

Pronto los dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro palpitante de su novio, dando inicio a su cadenciosa danza de amor. Las embestidas fueron aumentadas de ritmo, la mano de su amor masturbando su miembro, los llevo al orgasmo entre besos y gritos ahogados. Ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Neil recostó a junto Todd con suavidad, intentando normalizar su respiración. Este lo miro en el mismo estado, su rostro estaba sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y brillantes. Neil lo beso, a sus ojos nadie se había visto tan hermoso como Todd lo hacia en esa momento. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Se abrazaron, dispuesto a dormir en el pequeño lecho improvisado. Pasando la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!!

Please dejen review, son tan necesarios como el aire que respiro.


End file.
